Tai Hong Lau Restaurant
Tai Hong Lau Restaurant is a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters After busting Slimer, Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz took a case in Chinatown near the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant. Secondary Canon IDW Comics The staff of Tai Hong Lau Restaurant called the Ghostbusters after Chi-You appeared outside and went on a rampage. The Turtles battled his thralls but had difficulty in hitting them in the chest with their Arm Mounted Proton Packs. The ghost of Phyllis Hasskamp, a former food critic at the Times, manifested in the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant after some remodeling was completed and the menu was changed. Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Peter Venkman says: "Well, maybe she didn't like that you changed your menu." Chinatown Client (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.8). Chinatown Client says: "But we just remodeled!" Apparently, no one was buying Greek Fusion anymore. Chinatown Client (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1" (2018) (Comic p.7). Chinatown Client says: "But no one was buying Greek Fusion anymore!!" Hasskamp overturned tables and threw food everywhere. The Ghostbusters were called in. Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, and Kylie Griffin arrived. They and the owner hid behind some propped up tables while she threw several cooked ducks. The owner couldn't believe it was Hasskamp since in life she was kind to the restaurant. She proclaimed "No stars!" repeatedly. A duck hit the owner and he fell flat on his back. Peter opened fire but Hasskamp went through the floor and the proton stream nailed a table. The owner asked him to stop damaging his restaurant but Peter insisted it wasn't his fault she moved. Winston ushered him away from Peter. Kylie checked her P.K.E. Meter and confirmed Hasskamp was still around. Peter resigned himself to be the one to draw her out. He ate a spring roll off someone's plate and pretended it was good then declared he was going to recommend Tai Hong Lau to everyone and since he was a celebrity, they would listen to him. Hasskamp took the bait and became agitated. She countered it was uninspired, almost inedible, and not even fit for a dog. Winston used both his Proton Pistols at once and wrangled her but Hasskamp began to transmogrify and threaten to burn the place down. Kylie threw out a Trap and captured it. Hasskamp begged them to just eat somewhere better. Peter spit the food out and admitted she was right about the food. Trivia *On page 18 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, on the table is Chinese take out from Tai Hong Lau. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3, Peter, from The Real Ghostbusters, eats out of take out carton from the restaurant. *On page 8 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, in panel 3, in the frame is the door pattern from the Ghostbusters' headquarters above Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). It can be seen in Chapter 13 when possessed Abby Yates jumps Patty Tolan. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters *Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #3 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #1 References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter14sc013.png|Cameo in Ghostbusters Secondary Canon TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW01.jpg|Exterior seen in seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW02.jpg|Address on Janine's note seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TaiHongLauGhostRepellerGetReal01.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 TaiHongLauGetRealIssue3.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 TaiHongLauRestaurantIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Category:Locations Category:GB1 Locations Category:IDW Locations